


Learning New Things

by The_Magic_Lava_Lamp



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp/pseuds/The_Magic_Lava_Lamp
Summary: The Monkees are in for the shock of their lives when they walk in on Peter...with a guy. In the middle of the living room!?!





	Learning New Things

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this fanfic on & off for like half a year so I figured it was about time to finish it. It might be messy, just because I was working on it during different periods. It’s the longest one-shot I’ve ever done! Let me know you’re thoughts!

The end of the day was creeping up on Mike as he turned the Monkeemobile down another street. The sun was setting, burning the rest of the afternoon oil out and he had sweat sticking to his forehead. He’d intended only to be out for maybe an hour or so just to look for some clubs. But then Micky wanted to join and since Micky was going, Davy wanted in too. Luck had not been on their side and as it turned out, two owners of the couple of clubs they’d been looking into were revivals in business and...past lovers. Somehow in their plan to use jealousy as a way to book a gig, they had ended up planning the couples second wedding. Mike looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that Davy had fallen asleep. It had surely been an exhausting day. He was surprised Micky hadn’t faded off during the drive home, not even once and he’d done most of the running around. 

“Ain’t ya tired, Mick?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side but not moving his eyes from the road. 

He felt Micky shift on his seat and slouch a little. “So tired.” He exaggerated his words in that special way that he always did. Mike chuckled and stopped at the red-light ahead of them. “But I figure, how entertaining can it be if you’re the only one left?” Micky shrugged. 

Mike shook his head with a small grin and turned the car once more. They’d been gone for nearly the whole day and it was getting close to dark. He had already made sure to call Peter, who’d stayed home to proof the pad of anything that could trigger bad superstitions. For the first half of the day, Mike had thought it was a ridiculous idea but after a while of living the kind of day they were, it seemed logical. 

The sound of Davy slipping in his sleep and falling onto the car door ledge thumped in Mike’s ear. He picked up the pace just a touch while the sun fell perfectly align with the curve of their windshield. He squinted and used a spare hand to lift the dreadfully warm wool-hat from his head. Ruffling his own hair, he turned the wheel onto their own street after what felt like an eternity. 

Micky’s sigh of relief was light and breezy but filled with all the strain from the day that Mike couldn’t possibly put into words. It made him feel a little bit guilty about how the day went down. 

A large gust of night-time chilly air flew past them and weaved through their hair. Both he and Micky basked in it for a few seconds before they moved to go inside, almost leaving poor Davy behind. But the little man seemingly woke himself up and glared at them like he had been testing them.

“You guys have no manners. Just gonna leave me there, huh?” He stuck his thumb back out to the vehicle as he bounded after them to the door. Micky’s answer was one little smirk and a shrug. Over the top of Davy’s head, Mike spotted his hat still sitting on the car seat and strolled back on over to get. 

“Oh but yes, go back for your precious hat, innit that nice?” He rolled his eyes as Mike lazily strolled back with a smile of his own, hat back on his head. 

“Well I had to go back for it.” 

“And why’s that?” Davy challenged, looking rather interested.

"Without it, my character just blends in with you guys.” Mike playfully smacked the back of Davy’s head and headed for the door, hearing Micky’s giggling intermingling with Davy’s annoyed sigh. He patted on his pockets for a moment or two before Micky pulled the keys from his own pocket and handed them over with a grin. 

His eagerness to get inside to actually relax was pulling some speed out of his quick fingers. The boys behind him had somehow begun a playful fight in a matter of seconds and were shoving each other, sweat dripped down his temple and the ache to just sit down to eat was immense. So when the door finally creaked open, Mike breathed in and out slowly to really enjoy the relief of home before Micky and Davy practically fell onto him. He honestly would have been more caught off guard if the off-putting sight of something else hadn’t already jolted him to a, surprisingly stable, halt. 

He expected to find Peter waiting for them on the couch, maybe watching something on the television. And to be fair, he was there but he wasn’t alone. No. There was a guy with him but Mike could not make out what he looked like entirely because Peter was in the middle of literally making-out with him. 

Mike was completely frozen and while it took a second or two for Davy and Micky to realize what was going on, they managed to catch it. 

The comedic effect of Micky’s girlish gasp was not intended but probably appreciated. 

Peter broke from his ‘activity’ and turned to face them, no alert or nerves in his actions at all. Same old Peter. “Welcome back, Fellas.” He smiled, same as always but the man behind him didn’t seem as carefree as him. His eyes widened briefly and he slid his sweaty palms down his jeans. 

Davy opened and closed his mouth a few times before hopelessly turning to Mike, an action he was all too familiar with. But at this moment, Mike was at a loss for words himself. The ‘hero’ in the situation ended up being whoever that guy was. 

“I think that means it’s my time to go...” He stood up with shaky legs, Peter turned his head back towards him and Davy was willing to bit that he smiled at him. Because although his face wasn’t visible to him at the moment, that guy friend of his looked momentarily flustered. “I’ll see ya around.” He looked like he might do something minor like pat Peter’s arm but even that seemed like too much contact in front of the company that just walked in. So the guy just up and left, door closing behind him. 

As soon as the door clicked, Davy took it upon himself to speak first. Considering Mike and Micky were frozen and Peter looked ready to ask them how their day went, Davy figured he was the best bet. “Hey Pete, Who was that?” He asked gently and surprisingly casual. He rolled his lips together and rubbed behind his ear. 

“Oh, that was my friend Simon.” Peter shrugged, looking towards the door where he’d just left from. He opened his mouth to say something else but this time Mike interrupted him, breaking his slightly unsettling silence. 

“What were you and your friend doing, Peter?” He spoke to him in the way he didn’t usually like to, it always came off like he was speaking to a child. He sometimes slipped into that tone with not just Peter but the other two as well. He never meant to degrade them, not at all, but sometimes his concern got the best of him. 

“Experimenting.” Peter spoke lightly but he did not seem ignorant, that scared Mike the tiniest bit. He knew exactly what he was talking about. “You know like Micky does.” He shrugged and the tension in the air grew almost to a humorous extent as Mike and Davy whipped their heads to Micky, who’s mouth fell open for a solid few seconds. 

“What do-huh? What do you mean ‘like Micky does’?” Micky could barely get his words out with the other two staring at him. 

“You do experiments all the time.” Peter stuck his finger out harmlessly to the chemistry set that he’d left on the kitchen table. Micky let out a breath of realization and Davy sort of giggled. The tension melted away for a few minutes while Davy teased Micky and Peter started to clean what little mess was in their living area. 

But Mike remained heavily stoic, not willing to make the scene change that was already sort of setting in. He looked to the boys to remind them just what they had seen before they completely faded off into distractions. “Mick, come help me figure out the dinner situation.” Mike tilted his head back to the kitchen and Micky shrugged. 

As they walked away and towards the kitchen, it occurred to Davy that he didn’t really want to be alone with Peter. The man seemed so utterly casual about what they’d walked into and Davy didn’t know if he could follow in suit. He helplessly sat down and thought he might as well put in the effort. 

Micky followed behind Mike and sat down, arm resting on the table as he watched Mike pull out a chair and scoot it just an inch or so closer so they could comfortably face each other. It felt extremely obvious that they weren’t going to be talking about food and that somehow excited Micky. He always felt sort of... especially pleased when Mike sought him out for help. It made him feel like he was important and not just some silly kid. 

Mike opened and closed his mouth all the while his leg bounced up and down. It was not common at all to see him so...jittery. So Micky took it upon himself to be the more stable one of this conversation, though the roles were usually reversed. “What’s on your mind?” He asked softly, making eye contact. He’d always been told that despite his energetic nature, he was excellent at listening. 

Mike rolled his eyes because it was so obvious what was on his mind. Micky shrugged with a small grin and urged him to be more specific. 

“I didn’t expect that.” Mike turned to look to Peter who was making conversation with Davy. 

“I don’t think any of us did...” Micky followed Mike’s eyes but landed on an uncomfortable looking Davy. It was even worse than that time he’d been excited to see a birds only club and came out being chased by a swarm of pigeons. Micky still didn’t understand British slang and just what Davy had expected to happen. “They grow up so fast, don’t they?” Micky meant that as a joke but for some reason, it pulled at his heart when he looked at Peter. 

Mike let out a reluctant chuckle and Micky felt accomplished. For a minute or so, Davy came through the kitchen to make himself some tea. “Pete say’s he got to know this guy by going to his parties.” He said softly over his shoulder. Micky watched Mike cringe at the statement. It reminded him of the look his mother once gave him when he came home later than curfew. “The kicker is...he says he goes to these parties every Friday. How’ve we not noticed?” Davy asked, chuckling as he sipped his cup and walked away. 

Mike did not find it funny at all, in fact he looked to be holding in some emotion that Micky could not pin. “Every Friday?” Mike scrunched up his nose and gently ran his hand down his face until it covered his mouth. 

“What does he just disappear and reappear there?” Micky laughed, unable to believe they had just not picked up on as big of a thing as Peter missing for a whole day or night. 

“No. He just walks through the door and I miss it.” Mike shook his head and spoke with a sense of guilt that made Micky a little worried. 

“Well...” Micky started and Mike looked up at him. “Peter’s a big boy. You don’t need to take care of him twenty-four/seven.” He felt like he should be careful saying that which was the right move because Mike instantly deflated on himself like an old balloon. 

“I-I know that. I know that I don’t necessarily have to but...” Mike rolled his lips together. 

“You want to?” Micky smiled and Mike nodded. 

“You guys just get into so much trouble.” He reasoned more with himself than with Micky and he thought that was really sweet. 

“Well that’s not fair. You do too.” Micky reached out and gently poked his arm. 

“Hey, that time with the cursed guitar pick- that don’t count.” Mike gave an earnest chuckle and shook his head. 

“Oh why not?” 

“Well, because that one wasn’t filmed.” Mike gave a knowing look towards the front of the room and Micky shrugged before they resumed their conversation.

“Anyway, I like to think the rest of us are just as good at pulling you out of trouble as you are with us.” Micky’s voice was even softer, kind of shy, as he looked down at his lap. They went quiet for a few seconds before Davy loudly asked about dinner and Mike stood. 

Just before Davy asked about dinner, he got a good amount of information outta Peter about the ‘event’. He’d met Simon just before a house party the guy was hosting and had been tagging along ever since...that occurred every Friday. And that was what he really wanted to know about. What these parties were like. He liked parties. He wondered briefly why Peter never invited him or the others for that matter.

“-It’s a free space. It’s warm...and welcoming.” Peter smiled, something twinkling behind his eyes that fascinated Davy. 

He was about to question Peter further but decided he had a better idea so he called out a question about dinner and planned a little bit more in his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The parties had found Peter more so than Peter had found the parties. Simon had first shown up to the pad about a month and a half ago. He's an artist who specialized in drawings of animals and had somehow heard through grapevine (Peter still didn’t completely understand how that worked) that four Monkeys were living in this home-their home. 

**** 

“Do you know where they are?” He had asked with a drawing pad at his side and a pencil twirling about in his hand. Peter had shrugged. 

“Well, one is out hoping to turn our spare change into dinner but not with actual magic this time, one is on a date, one is at the laundromat trying to get out what was either a food stain or a chemical stain.” Peter was willing to bet his spare quarters that it was that of a chemical kind. “And the last one answered the door.” He smiled politely. 

“I have to say, I’m a little confused.” the man lowered his drawing pad and gave a half chuckle of sorts. 

“That’s ok, I feel that way a lot too.” Peter hoped that would comfort the guy a little bit. “You see, we’re a band called The Monkees.” 

“Oh, The Monkeys? Strange name for a group.” He shook his head. 

“Oh no no, it’s The Monkees.” 

“Isn’t that what I said? The Monkeys?” 

“It’s The Monkees, spelled with two E’s.” Peter smiled proudly. 

“How do you know how I’m spelling it? You just figuring I’d spell it wrong?” He teased and now held his drawing pad up to his chest. His face was suddenly amused and more pleased then it had been before.

“Subtitles, actually.” Peter shrugged and then he moved aside. “Would you like to come in?” He figured the least he could do to makeup for not actually being a monkey was to let the guy in for a glass of water or something. 

And he did. While Simon had his drink, he jumped into conversation and not just for the sake of politeness. He was a college student who took a major interest in art and what Peter decided he liked most about him was that he drew little pictures while they spoke. But it never took his interest away, he still remained heavily involved in their conversation and listened when Peter spoke. 

That was another thing. Simon asked Peter a lot about himself which was something Peter wasn’t used to. “So, you’re in a band.” He smiled, pencil twirling around on the paper. “You live here with three other guys?” He had asked with a funny look on his face. It reminded Peter of the sort of look that Micky and Davy gave when a flock of girls walked past them. The little look gave Peter a hint of something that he was extremely comforted by. 

“Oh, It’s not like that.” Peter shook his head with embarrassment and a slight blooming blush. Simon laughed too, a nice deep kind of laugh that flowed into the air like maple syrup. The heat in Peter’s cheeks grew warmer. 

****

Simon had invited Peter to his party that afternoon and the rest was history. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a Friday. Mike spent most of the morning flipping through the newspaper for any sign of a side-job. His coffee sat in the pit of his stomach and was oddly not that satisfying. Even odder was the fact that the next one to wake up was Micky, who came hopping down the stairs with an exhausted look on his face. He watched the man go through the motions of making himself their usual five-star cereal breakfast and sit down across from him. Mike opened his mouth to ask him the obvious question but Micky beat him with his answer.

“I couldn’t sleep...think I’m catching a cold.” He frowned, rubbing under his nose with his curled fingers. Out of pure habit, Mike leaned across the table and used the back of his hand to see if Micky was harboring a fever yet. 

Micky closed his eyes and sighed, flashing a small smile before Mike removed his hand. “Don’t be afraid to tell me how bad it really is, doc.” He turned that smile into a smirk. 

“I’m afraid you’re dying.” Mike replied, completely deadpan in such a way that only he could master. 

It would be frightening to any stranger but to Micky, it only made him burst into fits of giggles. He scrunched up his nose and allowed the laughter to spill out of him for a few moments before he gathered himself. 

“So” Micky took a quick spoonful of cereal “You feelin’ any better about yesterday?” 

Mike bit into his cheek and set the paper down. “I’m just gonna have an honest talk with Peter. Make sure he knows what he’s doing, being safe and all that-” 

Mike was cut off when Davy burst from his bedroom with a look that read of eagerness and danger. “Today is Friday and we’re going to follow Peter to one of his parties and spy on him, I’ve decided.” 

Micky sat up in his seat. “That has got to be the laziest way we’ve been thrown into a plot yet.” 

Mike and Davy seemingly just ignored that comment and threw themselves into what was going to be an intense conversation. 

“What are you talking about? We ain’t doing that.” Mike scrunched up his face as he expressed his anger, he did that a lot. 

“Oh come on. What was your suggestion gonna be, an honest talk?” Davy paused to roll his eyes and Mike opened his mouth to defend that idea but Davy quickly jumped back in again. 

“Don’t ya wanna see what he’s been doing? Get an idea of just what it is you have to talk to him about? For all we know, poor Peter could be getting involved with a rough crowd...preferably a rough crowd that knows how to party but a rough crowd nonetheless, Mike.” Davy put on a ‘sincere’ concerned face and batted his eyelashes. “Don’t you want to make sure he’s safe?” 

Micky rolled his eyes. The idea Davy was pitching was dumb and would surely just get them all into trouble and even he could see that. But Mike looked conflicted at the last statement and it made Micky’s heart sink a little.

“Well...” Mike searched his brain for another argument but he found himself leaning more towards actually doing it. “If it’s just to make sure Peter’s not doing something stupid-” 

“Isn’t that how half our adventures start?” Micky shook his head. 

Davy smiled wickedly and pulled out his own chair. “Trust me-” he reached out and patted each of their shoulders. “This is for the best.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you man, it feels like we haven’t thought this through.” Mike narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, intimidating Davy slightly. 

“It’s probably just because of the cut-away gag.” Micky said, only half-listening to what was going on. “I mean this is obviously a genius idea.” He rolled his eyes and before he could insult the plan even further, he let out a loud sneeze. 

“Mick. Maybe you should stay home.” 

“Oh no, if something stupid’s going on, I wanna be involved.” Micky frowned and tried to hold in another cough which was proving to be a pain. And though his statement was usually true, In all honesty, the main reason Micky really felt like he had to be there was for Mike. 

“Isn’t that just so you, Micky.” Davy giggled. He did feel badly about the ‘manipulation’ he’d used to get Mike to agree to this plan but something inside of him told him that he needed to get to one of the parties. Seeing sweet little Peter with that guy...on their couch...well it threw him head first into curiosity. 

Before any of them had another chance to speak, Peter came down the spiral staircase and they all literally fell into the act of looking busy. 

“I’m heading out, fellas.” Peter didn’t seem to notice their bad acting and instead thought nothing of it. He simply smiled and maybe lingered for a few seconds in case they needed to tell him something else and then left. 

His three friends paused for a few seconds before slowly making their way towards the front door. Mike opened up the peephole and watched until Peter was a safe distance away. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” 

The boys opened the door and all tried to leave at the same time, getting stuck for a few seconds as they tried to push themselves outside. But they eventually broke free when Micky pushed a little too hard and threw himself towards the ground. Luckily, Davy and Mike were able to reach out and save him before he met his concrete kiss. 

“This was a dumb idea.” Mike spoke quietly as they tried to remain a good distance from their friend. He shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled as if they were on a casual walk. 

Micky rubbed under his nose and made a knowing humming sound. “Boy, do I know that.” he shook his head and Mike gave him a small look of displeasure. “But I’m sure it’ll all work out.” he smiled and sniffled at the same time. His voice was on the edge of becoming strained and was now a little rougher than usual. 

Davy tuned out of the following conversation about Micky's cold due to a severe lack of interest. He walked down the sidewalk and wondered just what it was they were going to be walking into. He was sort of excited...at least he got to spend the day at a party. And not just a party...a party that Peter felt the need to keep from them. 

Peter was...and odd character, that was for sure. Davy couldn’t help but be slightly drawn to him because he was just so content with life. He saw things in such a special way that Davy would love to understand one day.

The boys stopped a good distance away when Peter happily turned down the path of a nicely sized home and strolled on inside. Mike gave a long sigh and leaned back on his foot. 

“Come on, no sense in wasting time.” Davy grinned and joyfully took to walking, eager to see what was behind the front door. Micky and Mike shared one more look of apprehension before they followed behind their excited friend. 

The house was fairly nice, a better version of where they lived really. Micky wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting when Davy opened the door and basically invited them inside but what he saw wasn’t it. 

The first thing they all noticed was the overwhelming smell of burning incense and weed. Micky took a long deep breath and enjoyed that for a solid few seconds before he took a real good look around. 

The house was full of people and bubbling with what sounded like warm conversation, an ideal party if you ask an inspiring host. But the real kicker was the fact that people were making out...everywhere and gender seemed to be no barrier. Micky had never seen such a scene so...out in the open before. It was like when they walked in on Peter with that guy but on a much larger scale.

His eyes landed on a couple sitting on a patterned chair by a large window. They weren’t being as explicit as some of the other pairs in the room but there was an obvious affection between the two men. It ignited something in Micky’s interest and he couldn’t take his eyes away. 

“This...” Davy circled his finger around in the air and rolled his lips together. “Is not what I thought it was going to be.” He could barely register what was going on just because it was all so...much but he did his best. “Love is in the air, I guess.” He chuckled, burying the little sense of discomfort he had for Peter who they’d completely lost sight of. 

“Somethings in the air alright and it ain’t love.” Mike coughed for emphasis as the smoke flew through the air. He looked to Micky because he really had no clue what to say and if anyone could talk, it was Micky. But the man was staring (almost intensely) forward with his mouth about ready to hang open. “Mick?” 

Micky blinked and turned towards his friends. “What’s the plan?” He asked, looking slightly disoriented. Mike hoped it was just the intensity of the situation they’d just walked into and not a worsening sickness. 

Mike noticed Davy was looking to him for a plan too and that was all too typical. Mike wanted to point out that this had been his idea so he should be the one running the gig but he decided it was best to take this on himself. “Well, let’s get a good idea of what these parties are like...” He looked around at the scene again and rolled his lips together. “I guess we should split up and take a look around.” He rubbed the side of his nose and Davy nodded. 

“Try to avoid Peter, look like you belong and don’t cause a scene.” Mike offered some advice in the form of rules and wagged his finger a little. 

They attempted to split up but ended up bumping right into each other as they went for separate directions. But after quickly correcting themselves, they took off for different ends of the party. 

Micky was biting at his fingernails, a terrible habit he’d picked up, as he went about the home in search of something...he actually wasn’t really sure just what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Hello.” 

Micky nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of some guy’s voice. He flinched and actually let out a loud sneeze. As he habitually flew forward, his fingernail cut into his lip and he came back from the sneeze with some blood dripping from it. He didn’t embarrass too easily but he felt his cheeks flush as he met the guy’s eyes. 

“I did not mean to scare you so badly.” He chuckled and it was a very warm and kind laugh. Micky swiped his hand across his mouth and smeared the little bit of red over his hand and reminded himself not to shake the man’s hand. 

“It’s ok-” He was about to make some sort of joke to lighten the mood but found himself tripping up. It made him rather nervous. Jokes were all he had and if he was failing there, he wanted no part of this social situation. 

“I haven’t seen you around this crowd before.” He gestured with his drink at the home filled with strangers. “You new?” 

Micky nodded, deciding to just play this honestly. “Yeah. This is all very new to me.” He looked around and chuckled nervously. 

“Well, these parties are Simon’s gigs really.” He spoke casually. “I’m assuming you’ve met him?” 

Micky wanted to laugh but resisted that urge. “Briefly.” 

The guy nodded. “He’s a great guy. He let’s us all have his space on Friday’s to just be ourselves and have a good time. I know this is very intense to begin with.” He rubbed under his nose. “And it seems very sexually charged-”

They both turned to face some of the more rowdy party-goers who were roughly making out with their partners. 

“Which might be part of it all.” He laughed. “But it’s also about having a space to just...freely and safely be with the one you love...or just the one you wanna make-out with for like five minutes.” He laughed again and Micky felt a little overwhelmed and maybe uncomfortable. He really dug the free-love thing the place had going on but it felt a little odd being there. Sure he’d always been a supporter of the movement but actually witnessing it and being in the middle of it all...was different. In a way he didn’t expect. He cleared his throat for the sake of sound and partly because he actually needed to. 

“Did you come with anyone?” 

Micky rolled his lips together and shook his head. “Oh no, just my friends actually-”

Micky was abruptly cut off when he was tugged on the arm by Davy who was eating and looking much more chipper than Micky was feeling. “Hey, Mick. This tall chap said I had the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen and isn’t that just-” 

Davy paused and swallowed the last bit of cracker he had in his mouth and held out his hand. “Davy.” 

It occurred to Micky that he’d never introduced himself to this guy and had no idea of his name. 

“Jonathan.” he grinned with charm at his small friend and back to Micky. 

“Micky.” He sheepishly added and smiled politely. Davy quirked his brow but smiled nonetheless. 

“I’m just gonna borrow my friend.” Davy grabbed Micky’s arm and started to drag him away. Micky gave that Jonathan guy and simple wave and allowed himself to be pulled away. 

“What’s this about some guy-?” Micky started curiously and Davy lit up straight away. 

“Oooh this guy said I had the prettiest eyes that he’s ever seen...shined like the sun, he said. Doesn’t that sound like something I’d say?...Must’ve read my script, I think.” Davy giggled and Micky felt like he was experiencing a whirlwind of confusion from the outright excitement Davy was having about all of this. Somewhere in the depths of his gut, he was starting to feel...guilty. 

“You thinkin’ of going for it with him?” Micky joked and half-laughed. Davy seemingly wasn’t paying him too much attention and instead focusing on guiding him through the crowds. 

“Nah, he seemed too high-maintenance.” Davy shook his head, waving his hand behind him and Micky opened his mouth to take a crack at the obvious joke but then he clamped his mouth shut. 

“Are you saying you might’ve?” Was all Micky could really get out and Davy let go of his wrist, turning back to his friend with an earnest look. 

Davy shrugged. “I mean, you know I like attention.” he joked with a small laugh before beginning again. “But more seriously-” He gestured with his hands and looked sort of awkward, which was out of character. “I’ve been thinking of expanding my horizons.” 

Micky couldn’t believe the turn the day was taking. He also couldn’t believe he’d be the one to have a hang-up about it all. “What do you mean?” he felt like he was playing dumb but he couldn’t really process anything. 

Davy shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his lips together. “Well-I just mean...why not both, huh?” He smacked Micky’s arm before correcting himself back to a more serious approach, Micky hoped it wasn’t because he looked intimidating. “It just means more to love...and I like the idea of that.” He looked off for a minute before deciding he was done. “Anyway, I wanna see what Peter’s doing. I’m gonna keep good distance so we don’t blow our cover. You can join but you’re not very good at not making a scene now that I think about it.” Davy laughed and turned away, walking through the strange home. 

Micky started to follow him, a question ready to fall from his lips but he was soon interrupted by a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards and being that he was over-dramatic, Micky nearly tumbled to the floor. But luckily, it was just Mike and he always knew where to aim his hands when Micky fell. 

“Oh hey, Mike.” He smiled, allowing Mike to pull him up and release him. The anxiety that had been flaring up inside of him settled a bit. If anyone was going to be weird about this situation, it’d be him and Micky was ready to not be alone in this. 

“Hey.” Mike nodded and then looked around the house like he was looking for something specific. 

“What are you lookin’ for, babe?” 

“A quiet place to have a conversation.” He mumbled like an old man and Micky always loved when he did that. He rolled his eyes and took Mike’s arm, there was only one place at any party to talk. 

He pushed Mike inside first and then shut the door behind himself. 

“A closet?” Mike scrunched up his face and Micky nodded like it was obvious, because in his eyes, it was. His friend looked puzzled for a minute or two before deciding this was as good a place as any to talk. 

The closet was small, maybe an average size. There were clothes hanging from a rod that looked worn down and on it’s last leg, they brushed Mike’s shoulder every few minutes as they shifted to fit the new company. “This is...the scene here is....” Mike searched for words but he really didn’t need to because Micky was nodding. 

“A lot.” He chuckled, letting it fade into the rough tone of his cold. “It’s not what I thought it was going to be but then again-” Micky looked back at the door as it nearly shook from the sound outside. “What did I expect?”

“What do you think about...all this?” Mike looked at him for reassurance and it soundly put everything in perspective for Micky. He had to swallow the awkward feelings he was having, no matter how rough it’d be on his throat, and be there when Peter needed him. 

“I think it’s...” Micky giggled, habitually from nerves but he pushed it down. “Great, honestly.” He smiled and that was true...in theory. He did think the whole thing was great. Free-love and that whole bag was something genuinely great which was why he was trying so hard to shove down that itch in the back of his mind. “Good for our Peter.” He thumped his hand to his chest and grinned. 

Mike seemed to take that into consideration and he leaned back on the wall, arms crossed as he thought it over. “I dunno.” He said it in that small, unsure tone that Micky rarely ever heard and it made him feel nervous. 

“It’s nothing like some of the parties Davy and I go to.” Micky shrugged and Mike snapped his head up. “Not that we often go to those...but I’m just saying that this crowd is actually really nice and this could be good for Peter.” Micky felt like a mother speaking on behalf of their child but that wasn’t that foreign a feeling in the case of Peter. 

“You think we reschedule our next gig?” Mike asked, out of the blue and Micky was momentarily thrown. 

“What-why?” 

“Your voice, babe.” Mike ran a hand down his own throat for reference and shook his head. “Sounds like it’s gettin’ to be a pain just to speak.” 

The shrug habitually rolled from Micky’s shoulders. It sounded to him that Mike was just looking for something else to talk about because he was getting uncomfortable. “I think I should be fine. Anyway, what are you thinking about all this?” He gestured behind him to the door and Mike looked as if he’d rather speak on anything else. 

“I ain’t a bad person.” Mike expressed this as if he wanted it to be out in the air as soon as possible, face ridden with what looked like guilt. It was not easy to see or hear and Micky felt immediate waves of concern. “I like to think that I’m understanding and...” Mike gestured but failed to finish that sentence. “It’s not that I don’t dig what these people are doing here, I think it’s great but-”

“It’s a lot to take in.” Micky finished for him and Mike nodded. 

“I just don’t like Peter bein’ here.” He almost cringed at the thought and Micky nodded. “Maybe that makes me...” his hand hung in the air for a moment or two “Overprotective but I dunno, man. S’just all the...” 

“Surprising amount of naked people?” the comment fell from Micky’s lips before he really had time to register it but it was hard not to agree. Mike chuckled, looking miles better than he had just a few minutes ago. 

“There’s that.” He shook his head. “But y’know...Peter’s impressionable and I ain’t saying they’re pushing this on Peter. I saw him earlier. Just talking to that boy and it looks like this is something he...wants and that’s fine-” Mike scratched behind his ear. “But this environment and some of the people, I just don’t like it.” 

“Ok.” Micky swallowed and walked over to lean next to Mike. “I understand you. I can’t lie, I’m having a little trouble being so...for lack of a better word, normal about this.” 

Mike was hanging on every word Micky was saying and it nearly made him hiccup or mess up on his speech because it was just so strange. But something told him that this was really important. “I mean, I still think these parties are a groove and there’s no harm but I understand ya, babe.” 

The air between them grew calmer and it felt as if the closet had cooled in temperature almost instantly. They both fell silent but did not yet want to venture back outside yet so they stood there until Mike suddenly scoffed. 

“Look at us, deciding stuff for Pete. It ain’t like he’s our child.” 

“Yeah, if Peter was our kid that’d mean you and I did some crazy stuff-” Micky was about to finish before realizing just how relevant that joke was to the situation at hand. In an instant, he heated up like a fire and blushed intensely. Sure, he’d sorta made jokes like that in the past but this was a little too topical. 

Mike looked at him briefly before going back to what he was saying. It was a little action but nonetheless, it made Micky drown in his stupidity. 

“Peter’s-Well, Pete is his own person.” Mike stumbled a little bit, a tad flustered. “I can’t just...tell him not to go and expect that from him. That’s hypocritical. That’s my whole point, you dig? Peter’s impressionable and I don’t want him doing things or goin’ places just because it’s what’s being fed to him.” Mike swallowed and Micky felt like he needed to take a breath for him. 

“I think you’re digging yourself a hole, babe.” He shook his head, a little winded from that speech. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t see the problem with Peter going to these parties-” Micky threw his hand behind him towards the door. He still felt that odd pull in his stomach that told him he did have discomfort about the parties but he held that back. “But if you do then you should just talk to him like you said in the beginning before Davy hatched this plan of his.” 

Micky shrugged his words off as he so often did but Mike felt a tug in his chest. Sometimes he wasn’t sure just how on earth he would make it in this oddly chaotic life without Micky. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He nodded, knocking his first lightly against the wall. “Let’s get Davy and leave before we get caught.” 

Mike gestured for Micky to go first and the man opened the door and they slid back out into the party scene. A few people turned to look at them with smirks and it only worsened Micky’s embarrassment. The worst part was that his new ‘pal’, Jonathan was just outside the closet and gave him some ‘knowing’ look. Micky’s cheeks grew hot again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-I’m just sayin’, he could’ve invited us to just one!” Davy was pacing up and down the living room, which was an effort for him with his tiny legs and all. Mike and Micky were attempting to pay attention to his complaining but were finding it difficult. 

“Would ya really be interested in a party like that?” Mike asked over his shoulder and returned to his own thoughts. 

“No but I mean-” 

Micky shot Davy a look to suggest ‘Oh-so we’re not telling Mike about this interesting new development with you?’ and Davy nodded quickly. 

Peter came through the door not too long after his and Davy’s silent conversation. Micky glanced at Mike, waiting to get a clue on what he was planing to do. But the Texan was silent as he stood, hands sliding off his knees as he pushed up. He took the Monkeemobile keys off the wooden cow that Peter had brought home just a few days ago and strolled over to him. 

“C’mon Pete, we’re gonna go for a drive.” 

Peter lit up like a child on Christmas and it honestly warmed Micky and Davy’s hearts in an instant. “Oh groovy, is everyone coming?” 

Mike smiled softly and shook his head, patting Peter’s back and turning him around towards the door. “No. Just you and me, good buddy.” 

Mike escorted Peter to the car and the two of them hopped inside. From then on, Mike just drove and drove with a nice comfortable silence. Peter wanted to speak but he thought it be important for his friend to speak first because he really had no clue what this was about. 

They drove down roads with miles of trees along the way, at least it seemed that way to Peter and he wasn’t sure why but he felt a sigh of relief escape him. The sky was just beginning to turn an orange-ish color and that was his favorite kind of sky. He pressed his forehead against the glass of the window only to realize it was down so he just fell a bit forward, into the gust of warm wind. 

“Hey Pete?” 

Peter nearly jumped but the realization that it was only Mike’s voice eased him enough to calm. He turned in his seat and smiled. 

His friend briefly looked in the rear-view mirror before looking back to the road ahead of them. “I wanted to talk to you-” 

“Is this about the parties?” Peter asked suddenly and Mike was not for the first time shocked by Peter’s on-the-nose guessing skills. 

“Actually, yes-”

“I’m sorry for not bringing them up sooner and for you fellas finding out the way you did.” Peter moistened his lips and looked out his window again, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. 

“So you do know how strange that was to see, cause you acted like you didn’t.” Mike turned to him for just a second. Peter nodded. 

“Of course I do, it’s just that sometimes I forget.” 

“You forget?” 

“I just never thought anything like that was a big deal. I’ve learned recently how different that might make me.” Peter’s voice grew far more distant and it hurt Mike to think that his friend might’ve experienced something so bitter. “But for as long as I can remember, I just thought it was as normal as ever.” 

Peter took another break before speaking again. “It’s only natural to accept what makes you happy...what makes you feel whole.” Peter nodded as if reassuring himself and it sounded to Mike that Pete was repeating something his own mother told him. “So I didn't think to mention it...and I still don’t.” He shrugged, looking to Mike with wide and innocent eyes. “But you guys are my friends so-I’m sorry for not being honest.” 

Mike felt an argument that he never knew he would have in him ignite in his stomach. “What’s this ‘being honest’ thing? It wasn’t as if you were lying to us, buddy. Don’t go apologizing. You don’t need to go telling us anything if you ain’t ready.” Mike wasn’t sure where this was coming from. It wasn’t as if he was against other sexualities but it also wasn’t something he thought about often. He grew up in the kind of environment that wasn’t thrilled about that idea at all. Maybe he’d been carrying some feelings for it in his subconscious...but he couldn’t help that, it was just where he came from. 

“But these parties-” 

“Simon’s parties.” Peter corrected him and Mike felt some guilt in his chest. Simon was Peter’s...guy. Wasn’t he? So maybe he was overstepping a little. 

“I just don’t think...” Mike awkwardly scratched behind his ear because when it came down to it, he couldn’t think of the right way to voice what he wanted to say. “Well, I just don’t think that’s such a great place to be goin’ to every week.” 

Mike wanted to kick himself for sounding so uptight and he wrapped his hands even tighter around the wheel. 

“Why?” Peter asked very innocently but something in his tone read that he was wiser to what Mike was getting at than he let on. 

Mike put his foot on the brake and they waited for the light to fade back to green. “Well....you see...” He wanted to die “It’s just-” 

“It’s ok Mike.” 

Mike turned to look at Peter who was giving him a small smile. “I trust you. If you think these parties are bad news...then I won’t go.” He spoke in that sweet understanding voice that no one else could quite do. Mike felt his heart tug in his chest and more guilt burn in his stomach. 

“Pete, you don’t have to-” 

“It’s ok Michael. I’ve done a lot of dumb stuff and got us into some trouble but you’ve always been on my side...even if I was wrong.” His smile grew so big that he tilted his head slightly. Mike honestly felt so touched yet so guilty. “So I won’t go if you feel it’s a bad gig because I trust you. Even though I may think you’re wrong.” 

Mike couldn’t be surprised that Peter disagreed with him but having him drop it so casually was like a punch in the gut. He nodded, his feelings mixed. He wondered what he’d tell Micky when the boy inevitably asked how their talk went. He sure as hell didn’t know right now. 

On the way home, Peter controlled the radio until he fell asleep. The sun set upon them and the night sky accompanied them for most of the way back. They stopped for dinner at some old diner and the greasy food sat in their stomachs while there was a strange feeling of nostalgia in the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mike crept into his room, not expecting Micky to be asleep because he almost never was and it wasn’t really that late. And as such, the boy was curled up on his bed with a book in his lap and his glasses slipping down the slope of his pug nose. He noticed the box of tissues that now sat on their table. As soon as Mike walked in, he slapped the book closed and scooted to the end of his bed. 

“How’d it go?” His voice was even rougher than Mike had heard it earlier in the day but that was an issue for a later time. He’d maybe give it five more minutes before he would ask how Micky was feeling. 

Mike let himself stall for a few moments by walking slowly to his bed and sitting directly across Micky before he even responded. “He was very understanding. Almost too understanding. Said he would stop going just because I was concerned.”

“You think he didn’t take you seriously?” Micky quirked his brow, his glasses slipped a little bit more. 

“No, no. He just...he really trusts me and I-ugh-I don’t really know how to feel about that.” He trailed that statement off with a chuckle and shook his head. Micky’s face turned from curious to amused in seconds flat. His eyes went soft and he reached out and pinched Mike’s arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

“You should feel happy about that. We all trust you.” Micky gave him a genuine happy grin but Mike did not return it. 

He screwed up his face in thought and shrugged. “That’s a lot of pressure. I don’t know if I deserve that to be honest. I mean, I’m letting Pete trust me on this even though we went to spy on him...” he frowned and his friend simply rolled his eyes and shed his glasses, leaving them on the night-stand. 

“You’ve really earned our trust, you idiot.” He reached over and smacked Mike’s knee gently. 

Now was as good a time as any for Mike to change the subject. “How’s the cold?” 

The boy cleared his throat, trying to avoid the embarrassment of speaking with a cracking voice. “Going strong.” He decided to use the voice crack for the advantage of humor instead. But Mike just looked at him with sympathy. 

“We’ll have to figure somethin’ out for the gigs we managed to get lined up.” He scratched behind his ear and noticed the way Micky’s face fell with guilt. “Don’t go feelin’ all bad about it, babe. Gotta rest your voice because if we lost that...well that just about be the worst thing that could happen to us.” He laughed but the boy across from him was nearly blushing. 

“I think the band would be fine, Davy sings all the time and you got that cool country thing going for you. Plus, Peter’s always fun to hear. You guys have great voices.” He leaned back on his hands and rolled his eyes as if it were an obvious fact. 

“It ain’t nothin’ compared to what you got, Mick. You gotta know that.” He shook his head. “Your voice...” his hand floated in the air while he searched for words. “It’s just about the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” He would say more but he figured he got the point across. He stood and went about shuffling through his records well more like their records because Micky took it upon himself to listen to whatever he wanted to. But Mike would never complain, he liked sharing music plus, he got to pick and choose things to listen to from Mick’s collection too. 

“Man, Mike.” He shook his head and giggled in the slightest while Mike furrowed his brow. “Are you aware of how sweet you can be sometimes? Did anyone ever tell you that?” 

“You did, once.” 

Micky paused, he wasn’t sure he knew what Mike was referring to. He couldn’t pick out any specific memory where he’d actually said that to Mike. 

“You were drunk. You remember that night you and Davy thought you’d have yourselves a drinking contest?” Mike looked over his shoulder just in time to catch Micky reliving that night, pretending to gag. 

“When I finally got you to our room, you were talking so much that I could hardly keep up-” 

“Not that different from the regular me, huh?” 

Mike ignored the joke. “I had just stopped you from doin’ a cartwheel because you wanted to prove to me that you could.” He laughed. “And you said I was sweet... just cause I stopped you from smacking your head on the floor....unbelievable.” Mike continued to laugh as he remembered it but Micky was finally to the tipping point of blushing. 

That was just such a Mike thing to do. Keep such a sweet moment to himself. Micky always likened it to embarrassment when he did things like that. But he didn’t think that Mike had anything to be embarrassed about....himself? Maybe. 

“I did not know that happened....But I really mean it. Not just for stopping my stupidity though I really do need that sometimes. But because you really are.” Micky felt the need to get off his bed and sit on the floor across from his friend. “Like this thing with Pete. You look out for us...not because you have to but because you want to. That’s sweet....even more than sweet, Mike-” 

“That ain’t much, any good person will do that. You fellas do the same for me and each other.” He shrugged. It suddenly angered Micky to hear Mike be so passive about this. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, man.” His voice went soft again. “I-I really look up to you.” Micky didn’t realize just how nervous he would be to say that out-loud. 

Mike widened his eyes and it was obvious that he couldn’t truly process that. “Why would you say that?” it wasn’t an angry voice but....accusatory.

Micky didn’t falter though. “You always know what to do, you’re so smart, you put us all before you even though I wish you wouldn’t sometimes....and you’re kind. Always kind.” Micky shook his head, not looking Mike in the eye. “You’re like the best guy.” He shrugged. 

They were silent which wouldn’t usually bother Micky all that much but this time he was feeling a little nervous. He sniffled.

“Anyway-” 

Micky’s turn to change the subject was interrupted in a way that he never would’ve expected. Mike leaned over and kissed him. He paused for a half-second, going over what lead up to this in his head. It felt like he maybe should’ve pulled away because this was just so strange but instead he found himself melting into it, returning the kiss. But it didn’t last very long because Mike pulled away instantly. 

“Why would-why did you-?” Micky could barely gather the words. 

“Maybe I’m more impressionable than Peter...” Mike looked almost horrified with himself as that revelation fell from his mouth. Micky started to try and reply but Mike didn’t want to hear it. “We should um....go to bed.” 

And with that, Mike shot-down any chance for more questions and started getting ready to sleep. Feeling not much like himself, Micky gave up before he even really began to try and get Mike to talk. He silently went over to his own bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Peter oddly felt as if this whole situation that had started with something he did was less about him and more about how it effected his friends. In fact, he felt his role in this whole ‘episode’ was background. 

He came home feeling at peace and calm from his drive with Mike. It was always something he treasured, having little moments with his friends and with Mike that usually came in the form of drives. It was his go-to for talks or just for a way to spend the day. 

So he was feeling pretty tired from the calming drive and was prepared to lounge around on his bed and maybe play guitar before bed. But as he opened his bedroom door, hearing Mike doing the same upstairs, he was greeted by a very energetic looking Davy. But it didn’t bother him in the slightest because it was always great to be able to hang-out with his friends. 

“Hey Pete, I’ve got a question-?”

“Is it about the parties?” Peter smiled in a knowing way and it throw Davy off his track. 

“Well-I mean, a little bit but there’s more to it then just that. A few questions actually, now that I think about it...” Davy rubbed behind his ear and shifted to the end of his bed when Peter took a seat on his own. 

They both paused and Davy almost forgot that he should probably talk first and ask those damn questions before Peter got side-tracked on something. “Was there a reason you didn’t invite us before?” He got the full question out before realizing how rude it sounded. “I just mean, you never invited us and...you never told us about you-your um-...” 

“My sexuality, you mean?” Peter spoke of it so casually that Davy just had to admire him. Davy nodded, helplessly out of words. Peter swallowed, for some odd reason it was a little harder to talk to Davy than Mike. Well, not for no reason. He knew why but still. 

“Were you afraid we’d take it badly?” 

Peter instantly shook his head. “I never thought you guys would-hate me or anything. But I never assumed there’d be no discomfort though.” He sounded strangely adult. “I wanted to tell you fellas, I wasn’t scared because you guys have never given me a reason to be.” Peter spoke genuinely, eyes soft. It touched Davy to hear. 

“But I wanted to wait and find the easiest way to tell you guys...” Peter looked down, chin tilted down to the floor. Davy could spot the little smile on his face and that was enough to send him over the edge of laughter. 

“Pete, tell me...did you have Simon over here that day with the plan to get caught?” He was honestly surprised he could get the question out because his laughter was increasing intensely. 

Peter shuffled in little shyly in his seat but nodded. “Yeah...” but then he too started to laugh. It was always a hard task not to laugh with Davy. His laughter was infectious and sweet, Peter loved it dearly. 

“Y’know, before I chicken out....I should ask my other question.” Davy wiped under his eyes and suddenly looked tired. 

“Yes, David?” Peter sensed the change in the air and went a little serious, his buddy brightened at the use of his full name. It was just such a Peter thing to do. 

Davy’s body language changed in that moment just after he asked the last question. It was odd to see the man a little slumped because he was usually the picture of confidence. It made Peter uneasy, nervous even. He tried to put on a warm smile to encourage him but his friend was too busy picking at his fingernails. 

“You know, I-um...” He paused and seemed to take in a sense of disappointment in himself. ‘He felt like a twelve year old bird or something.’ “I’ve been thinking about...you know-” He paused for the sake of word choice. “Maybe, I would like to experiment too.” 

Peter was about to ask what Chemistry had to do with anything but then he remembered the last time he’d used the word. He sat up straighter and swallowed a lump in his throat that’d come from nowhere. “You....?” 

Davy nodded, looking rushed. “It’s just been a little boring with just birds. Kinda been up and down that block a few times, huh? I was thinking that adding guys to the mix seemed like more chances for good times, huh?” He winked but the whole thing came off as stale. Davy was trying something he would usually suspect from Micky. 

“It’s not just because you’re bored, is it David?” ‘It’s not just for more sex?’ He asked softly, trying very carefully not to pin his suspicions as fact onto his friend. But he knew his friend well and Davy did all things with love on the brain not sex. 

Davy looked away from him and shook his head. “It’s not. But I mean, I don’t know anything. I wouldn’t know what to do or how...-” He paused, looking back to Peter. “Is this awkward?”

Peter could do nothing but shake his head, mute. 

“I just think I’m being a bit crazy.” He shrugged, not minding Peter’s sudden shyness. “What do I know? Maybe I’m just confused.” He wrinkled his nose. 

“It’s ok to be confused.” Peter suddenly pitched back in. “We’ve got tonight...all of tonight to talk about it, if that would help you?” There was a gig tomorrow, sure but it was late in the afternoon. They had some time to stay up. But he was now feeling a bit insecure. Would Davy would turn him down all of the sudden? Shut-down because he was looking a bit embarrassed, Peter noticed. 

“Are you sure?” 

Peter patted the space next to him on the bed as if it were a reflex and he didn’t have time to think about it before Davy climbed on over. They leaned back on the bedroom wall behind them and briefly made eye contact before they both decided against that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Micky woke up the next morning to an empty bedroom which was something he’d been telling himself would happen. Nonetheless, it stung a little. He sat up and shrugged the blankets off himself like any other morning before he realized just how badly his throat hurt. 

He felt like a kid again, waking up and hoping his mother would let him stay home from school. No words escaped his mouth when he attempted to test where his voice was at. Nothing but a helpless little crack in the back of his throat. ‘Fuck’

There was no way he was gonna be able to sing at the gig and he dreaded making that known- 

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open, Mike stomping in looking determined. Micky knew it had something to do with their little...event last night because of the way the man carefully made sure their door was shut and locked before speaking. In all honesty, it was a little scary to see Mike so fired up but also...Micky wiggled in his seat and tried to play off the odd lingering heat in his cheeks. 

“I’ve been thinking about what happened last night.” 

Micky raised his brows, trying to illustrate his surprise. If anything, he expected Mike to think on it but the shocker here was the sudden willingness to speak on it. He would’ve bet his life (ok maybe not that much...Davy’s life, perhaps) that Mike would ignore it unless Micky himself pushed him hard enough. 

“What I did was....a mistake.” He was tripping on his words already. Micky wanted to interrupt him, he was good at that. But as he opened his mouth, he remembered the lost voice. And before he could try to illustrate this problem to Mike, the man was already jumping onto the topic again. “I shouldn’t have done it.” 

‘Then why did you?’ Micky wanted to ask, to push Mike and though he knew the words would not be able to come out, he attempted them anyway. He opened his mouth but that strained quiet little wine came out instead. The reason was completely missed on Mike’s part, all he really noticed was that Micky just didn’t say anything. 

“I think it’d be best if we just pretend it didn’t happen.” He looked completely serious, apart from his little nervous laugh which Micky thought was adorable- he paused to recognize the fact that he’d just called another man adorable. “I mean, I’m not.....” He paused. “and you’re not....” 

He looked to Micky again, who’d just come out of his thoughtful distraction and was again trying to respond despite knowing his voice was dead like an idiot. 

“That’s what I thought.” Mike shrugged and Micky thought he detected something sad in his tone. He intended to point it out but he would have to get to a form of communication first. 

But before he could, Mike turned and walked out of the room. Micky was floored by how quickly things went south. He jumped up to run after him but-

“Hey fellas?” 

Mike called out to the whole house-hold as he stood in the kitchen. Micky had just come out from the room and leaned over the railing as he came down and to the last step of their stairs. 

Peter followed behind Davy out of their room, both looking incredibly tired. 

A long envelope was in their friend’s hands that he opened with curiosity. The card that slipped out was a pale shade of yellow. “It’s an invitation.” 

“Oh Peter, what is this?” Mike suddenly scrunched up his face as he handed over to the blonde. Micky tried to sneak a look but was too far from the man. 

“I thought it was an invitation?” He asked but took the paper from Mike anyway. “Oh. You are cordially invited to a get-together at Simon’s this evening-It’s Simon.” He interrupted himself with a blushing grin. 

“Figured that much by what you said already.” Davy shook his head, pouting his lips in that way he usually does when he’s annoyed. it was another thing Micky wished to comment on but of course, couldn’t. 

“He told me he was feeling a little embarrassed by how you all met him-” 

Davy snorted and for a moment, Peter looked a little uncharacteristically irritated. Not that Davy really noticed. But it was In fact so unusual that Mike shared a look with Micky despite the awkward air between them. 

“This is his way to...re-meet you all. But I didn’t know he’d suggest something tonight. I’ll just tell him about our gig.” Peter looked to Mike, there was no second thought or hesitation. Such a sweet kid, Micky thought.

Micky tried to give Mike another look but was entirely too distracted once he laid his sights on Davy. 

He was looking up at Peter with something of betrayal. Something had gone on and it was obvious on his part. In fact, Micky definitely knew something was vaguely different about their vibe. Hell, he and Mike kissed last night and their tension was visibly less intense than what was flaring up in Davy’s little glare. 

“This Simon guy...he somethin’ special, Pete?” Mike flicked the paper once he got it back from Peter, examining it a little more to avoid eye contact. 

The blonde paused for a moment as he thought the question over, just under his chin was Davy who looked at him with intensity. “He could be.” That was the honest truth. Peter suspected that he very well could be somethin’ special but he just didn’t know yet. 

“Well, I say we can spare this gig if this is really important to you, Pete-” 

“Oh no, Michael. I couldn’t. We need to play-” 

“Peter. Let me...-Just tell me what you want, shotgun. It ain’t the end of the world if we miss just this one.” Mike was only looking at Peter now. 

Peter went quiet again and looked like he might look up for some kind of reassurance but decided against. Micky was proud of him for that resistance, he was making his own decision here. “I’d like for you all to really meet him.” His voice was soft and maybe a little guilty. 

Micky wanted so badly to open his mouth and give his buddy some reassurance but it would just end up being a few dead squeaks. 

Micky sniffled, Peter played with his sleeve. And the air in the room grew tighter as Mike nodded to himself. Davy just glared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In all honesty, Micky was beginning to think his friends were playing dumb now. How was is it possible that none of them noticed how silent he was?

Maybe it was because Mike was completely ignoring/avoiding him and Davy was too wrapped up in whatever it was that he was mad about. But come on, he is Micky Dolenz! Never one to spare the opportunity to get attention. 

But he wasn’t getting enough to try and communicate with any of them and before he knew it, they were on their way to that Simon’s house again. 

The closest thing he got to communication was a small look of reassurance to Mike. The man looked about as uncomfortable as any human could. He hoped it gave him some comfort to know that he was too. 

And so the adventure went on with his forced silence, Mike’s high nerves and the thick tension between Peter and Davy. ‘They were gonna scare poor ol’ Simon off before he and Pete could even truly start up, weren’t they?’

They all slowly made their way up to Simon’s door, Peter acting as the leader in this moment. The whole way over, the three of them had to act as if they’d never been to the man’s house before which surprisingly went well. Peter was still clueless about their party/spying endeavor. 

After Pete’s knock, they all took a gentle step back. The sky behind them was vividly blue and birds sang above their heads....everything was gonna be fine. Micky grinned, ready to give all the support to Peter that he could even if there was still some kind of resistance in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he could somehow convey that without a voice. 

Simon hurled the door open with an eager grin and everyone got even more nervous. Except Peter. The blonde happily bounced inside and made sure his friends were soon to follow. 

It was a silent journey to the living area, they all took seats on the couch or chairs around. Micky plopped down next to Mike but with a little more space than he would usually like and Davy decided that was enough invitation to sit between them, arms crossed. Micky really wanted to know what got him all...pissy. 

“Hello...” Simon started with a little hesitation as Peter sat down next to him. 

The three of them each greeted him quietly before Mike took the lead that was up for grabs, per usual. “I think we all got off on the wrong foot with you, Simon.” He began and Micky nodded to show support. “And I’m glad you’ve invited us over so we can...clear everything up a little-” 

“There is one thing that I’d like to know.” Simon politely interrupted and Mike snapped his mouth shut, wondering if he’d already done something wrong but he nodded. “Did you enjoy the party last Friday?” 

That made all of their stomachs drop at once, Micky even let out a shocked hiccup. Across from them, Peter quirked his brow. 

“They weren’t at the party-” He began but Simon started to laugh. 

“It’s alright. I know they were. I’m gonna venture a guess and say they didn’t tell you.” He briefly looked to Peter. “But my friend Jonathan was telling me about some guy he talked to...” 

Micky gulped as he felt the heat of Simon’s eyes paired with Davy’s and Mike’s. 

“He pointed you out to me and I eventually got my eye on the other two as well.” Simon pointed to them but he didn’t look mad just amused. 

“So you guys came to the party...?” Peter tilted his head and the regret piled on top of each of them. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Well, Pete...we...-Um...” Mike was struggling and man oh man did Micky wish he had a voice to help him through it. But he didn’t....Mike was all on his own and maybe that’s the way it needed to be. “I just wanted to see what the parties you were going to all the time were like. It’s no excuse for...well I ain’t gonna sugarcoat it, we were spying on you.” 

Peter blinked, sun hitting him from the window just behind him as he nodded his head. 

“But...I was worried and Davy thought it might be a good way to um, see what it was all about.” Mike gestured flatly to Davy who looked up almost as if he hadn’t been fully paying attention. 

But he had been. Intensely. And Peter laid his eyes back on him. 

Simon looked between all four of the friends with an expression that read sincerely interested. Micky highly doubted he’d intended to start a fight but there was something brewing with Davy and Peter that seemed ready to burst. 

At the same time that Davy opened his mouth, looking ready to start something, Micky sneezed. 

For some reason, it stopped the man short and Simon took the next silence as a chance to speak. “Anyway, you fellas are welcome to come to more parties in the future. I’m hoping to get to know you guys anyway.” His smile, genuine, implied some kind of future with Peter. It hit each of them differently. 

None of them had ever been a serious relationship before. Never. Davy had his share of chicks but nothing ever lasted more than like a week. 

This was great. Micky felt excited for Peter but...

It was almost like losing a part of the group. Mike hunched forward and folded his hands together with a deep sigh. He was thinking everything over once again. Out of habit, Micky leaned over Davy to try and lock eyes with him. 

“Yeah...’course. We’ll be around.” He shrugged. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom real quick.” He stood and Simon kindly pointed him in the right direction. 

“I’ll start some tea and maybe bring out some food.” Simon pat Peter’s arm and left. Suddenly Micky felt like he was the only thing stopping a much needed conversation so he too, got up and went towards that bathroom to let the two of them sort whatever the hell it was out. 

He strolled over to the door just as Mike was making his way out. “Can I talk to you, quickly?” 

Micky eagerly nodded and soon enough, they were across from each other in the bathroom of Simon’s house. It was much roomier than his closet, at least. 

“I should be happy for Pete and I am but.... I dunno, this has all been a lot and I just wasn’t expecting this.” Mike started and Micky knew he wasn’t going to stop for a while. “I didn’t come here expecting this relationship Peter was having to be so serious. And maybe that’s because part of me didn’t think a gay relationship could be serious at all...I know I sound like a horrible person.” He stopped to breath. 

“And something’s been up with Davy and Peter since at least this morning and it’s driving me crazy that I don’t know what it is. And there’s....that thing with us-” 

Micky widened his eyes, not expecting to hear him mention it again. 

“I’m a little stressed and why the hell ain’t you stopping my blabbering, you usually stop me?” 

Micky got his opening. He smacked Mike’s arm, a little hard and the man stopped himself from going on. He began his charade, the one he’d been practicing in his head, to illustrate his inability to speak. It was a lot of waving his hands around his throat and mouth and shaking his head.

Mike’s eyebrow quirked. “What?” 

Micky rolled his eyes and attempted to actually speak and nothing but strained coughs came out. That’s when his friend straightened up and it clicked within him. 

“You can’t talk? You’re voice has been gone this whole time, ain’t it?” 

He nodded with a proud grin. 

“I should’ve noticed sooner.” Mike’s self-blaming was getting ridiculous. So Micky smacked his arm again. 

“Ow. Quit doin’ that!” Mike rolled his arm back but Micky knew it didn’t even hurt him. “Oh.” the man’s eyes widened as he dug into his pockets and pulled out his song book and a pen which he shoved to Micky. “I really need your help man. So you gotta use your words.” He chuckled but Micky was more touched than amused. Mike needed him. 

He eagerly began to write all the things he’d been thinking. 

‘First off. Stop and breathe Mike because you’re bound to explode if you don’t take a minute.’ 

Mike chuckled again but took a deep breath anyway. 

‘Secondly. You’re not an awful person for being a little....ignorant to Peter’s relationship and how it worked because we all are. But I know we are all gonna be supportive anyway because that’s the kind of friends we are. We want Peter happy.’ 

Mike nodded slowly and thought to himself while the boy continued to write at a great speed. ‘Inside and out....Micky’s a much better person than I am.’

‘I don’t know what the hell is going on with Davy and Peter either but they will sort it out, always do.’

Micky ripped that sheet off and nearly hesitated before he started his next one. ‘Lastly....’

Mike looked a little confused at the one word before Micky boldly set the pad down and stepped in his personal space. There was a small pause when their noses nearly touched. Something magnetic was happening. 

Micky slammed his lips against Mike’s. 

It was the kind of kiss that lasted forever. It was a little sloppy but it was something. By the time it was over, both men were out of breath. “Micky-I um....” 

Micky shut him up by reaching over and grabbing the note-pad again. ‘We’ll talk about this when I have a voice again.’ He smiled gently while Mike read it before he turned and walked out of that bathroom with his chin in the air. He could only imagine how Mike was taking that as he stood in the bathroom a little bit longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Micky felt a sharp headache brewing as they left Simon’s home near the evening and he squinted as the dull pain started to come in. Simon’s tea had proved to be mighty soothing for his throat though, it had been warm and calm unlike the tension that was still in the air.

Peter was still up at the door, saying his goodbye to Simon as the three of them trailed down the sidewalk. They hovered near the end of the walk and stood there in complete silence. Micky found that it was extremely hard to make his friends deal with their problems when he hadn’t the voice to. 

So instead, he smacked Davy hard on the arm and gestured for Mike to pounce on the opportunity while Peter was off. And Mike wasted no time. 

“What’s goin’ on with the two of you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-?” 

“Oh cut the crap, Davy.” 

Mike rolled his eyes and Micky gasped lightly, now smacking Mike’s arm as if to say ‘Watch it man, this is a kids show!’

“I’ve had just about enough of the stress these last few days have given us. I don’t need to worry about some fight the two of you had now. So just tell us.” Mike was certainty done with everything. The tone of his voice said it all. 

Davy quickly looked to Micky, wanting some kind of help. For a minute, Micky was confused because they’d always give up their problems to Mike. And he stayed confused until he realized what it was that he knew about Davy that Mike didn’t. What did that have to do with anything??? 

Mike glanced to Micky and raised his brow before turning back to Davy. “Micky’s voice is gone. If you’d rather talk to him....well you’d have to wait and I’d say we better get this out in the open as soon as possible so...” Mike was already dissolving his stern voice and in all honesty, Micky wanted him to get it back. 

Davy glanced back to where Peter was with Simon and decided he had a safe space to start. “Peter and I had a discussion about um....-well. This was a lot easier when I told Micky.” He chuckled but was seemingly back to his usual witty self. “I think I might be into both genders.” He shrugged, that same ‘it’s not a big deal attitude’ he had before. It still amazed Micky. 

Mike swallowed. “Ok...alright...but why are the two of you...fighting?”

“Oh that, yeah.” Davy laughed again. “It’s less of a um, ‘we’re fighting’ situation and more of a ‘I’m fighting with myself while Peter is clueless thing.’ See after having spoken with Pete, I realized something that kinda pisses me off.” He shrugged...again. 

Mike sighed and rubbed his hand against his forehead. This whole situation probably aged him about ten years. “And just what is that?” 

Another glance behind him. “I was less mad about not being invited to these parties than I originally thought so.” He scratched behind his ear. “I was more...jealous.” 

“Oh don’t tell me-” 

“I have feelings for Peter.”

Micky let his mouth hang open for a second before it all started to make sense in his head. Davy had been very eager to see what those parties were all about. And he’d been very offended that he’d never been invited by Peter. 

“I don’t like this Simon fellow anyway. That’s not just because I’m jealous by the way-” 

The conversation ended there as a happy looking Peter strolled over to them with a grin that was achingly sweet. “Thanks for coming fellas.” He looked genuinely grateful and Micky knew that any hesitation he had about all of this was never going to stop him if it made Peter that happy. 

Peter turned to Mike with that smile and Mike’s face kinda...lit up. “You don’t have to accept everything all at once, Michael. I know it’s a lot to...know my sexuality and to meet some guy of mine.” He rubbed his nose absentmindedly but spoke in that mature way again. “But it’s only natural to accept what makes you happy and whole” He repeated that same sentiment “I’ve done it and I hope you can too.” He briefly glanced between Micky and Mike before starting the walk home on his own. Davy quickly trailed behind him. 

Micky wanted to clap or something and was very impressed until Mike looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Does he know that we-? Cause it sorta sounded like he was implying something, didn’t it?” He stuck his thumb out behind him and Micky quirked his brow before reviewing Peter’s words and the way he expressed them in his head.

Micky’s gaped mouth was enough of an answer for Mike.

“Can I just-? And I...-um......BUT...I just need to say-......you know what? Never-mind. I’m embarrassed and I can’t have a one-sided conversation so I’m gonna go home and pretend today didn’t happen.” 

Micky hoped that didn’t include their bathroom endeavor but he’d ask about it when he had the voice to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“They got back from their second honeymoon!” Micky happily bounded into the kitchen chair with a large grin the next morning and Mike nearly dropped his coffee. 

“What as way to tell me your voice is back. You scared me to death.” He shook his head. “And who are you talkin’ about?” 

“The club owners that we planned the wedding for..?” 

Mike let out a small ‘Oh’ 

"Anyway their back from their honeymoon and they told me it went much smoother than the last one. No knives were thrown this time-” 

Mike thought about asking but he just let it slide. 

“They’d like us to play at their new joint club!” Micky was positively glowing and Mike looked pretty happy with that. “Ahhh life is just falling into place, isn’t it? Speaking of, What’s your final thought on our bathroom make-out session?” 

This time, Mike did drop his coffee. Luckily, he was over the sink that time. “Micky! You can’t just...” He waved his hand out. “Say that so...openly.” 

“I thought you’d say that but the way Peter talked about everything yesterday...about being happy and all that jazz. It got me thinking. This is a groove. I always knew it was but there was hesitation. But...if Peter can be open, so can I.” 

Mike looked at him with confusion. 

“Plus, It’s been brought to light that Peter’s got a boyfriend and Davy’s into just about everyone so...I don’t think it’d be the end of the world if they heard we made-out.” 

Mike looked horrified. “Mick. I was having a hard enough time with finding out about just Peter. Now it’s you and Davy too. I just don’t know how to feel, ok?” 

Micky sighed. “I know. I get it. I really do. I never really thought I was...y’know?” he looked down shyly. “But with all the new experiences lately and the fact that you kissed me-” 

Mike rolled his lips together. 

“Well, I definitely am.” He shrugged, glad he could be a little carefree about it like Davy was. “I’m learning to accept myself and I hope you can do the same.”

Mike pulled out the chair beside Micky and nodded. “We can....-We can see where this goes.” is the sentence he decided on and though it was ambiguous, Micky loved to hear it. It was Mike’s sneeze after it that made them both pause. 

Of course, Micky got him sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Peter sat happily on the couch with a hot chocolate that Mike had made for him and thought about how great the last few days have been. He got to express a part of himself to his friends and somehow, without him knowing, maybe it helped them express something new too. 

He’d always seen some of the chemistry Mike and Micky had together but it wasn’t until recently that he thought much more about it. It had been the way Mike was gazing at Micky when he wasn’t looking when they were all at Simon’s. He hoped Mike would do something about it. 

And he’d genuinely loved talking with Davy, so openly too, about sexuality. It felt great to be the one someone goes to for help. And he got to share so much of himself, his experiences and advice to help his friend. He just hoped Davy felt happy about it too. 

He sipped his drink and was glad he had the best friends in the world. 

“Hey, Peter? You mind having a quick chat? There’s something I want to tell you.” An uncharacteristically nervous Davy sat next to him.

“Of course!” 

If he could do anything more to help Davy, he would love it.


End file.
